Made for One Another
by Pikachu Used Thunderbolt
Summary: Ash and May have always shared special moments. When May rejoins her friends in the Sinnoh region for the Wallace Cup, the two create even more memorable moments. All their past memories make them realize, but all the new ones make them positive: Ash and May were made for one another. ONESHOT. Advanceshipping, AaMayL, AshxMay, SatoHaru


**Title: **Made For One Another

**By: **Pikachu Used Thunderbolt (aka Pikachu Used Volt Tackle)

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or am affiliated with Pokémon or any material related to it.

**Summary:** Ash and May have always shared special moments. When May rejoins her friends in the Sinnoh region for the Wallace Cup, the two create even more memorable moments. All their past memories make them realize, but all the new ones make them positive: Ash and May were made for one another. ONESHOT. Advanceshipping, AaMayL, AshxMay, SatoHaru

* * *

It was a cool, refreshing night at the Valor Lakefront. The evening lights were shimmering across the lake, illuminating the beautiful body of water and revealing its abundance of Pokémon.

Overlooking Lake Valor stood a popular restaurant among the locals, the Seven Stars Restaurant. The restaurant, however, catered solely to Pokémon trainers and coordinators, but had a catch. Only those who won in a tag battle against the owner and his fiancé were allowed to eat at the sophisticated establishment.

Among the proud diners were four friends and a faithful companion. The first was a young man who was wearing a white T-shirt underneath a dark navy blue jacket with a perfectly contrasting yellow stripe, blue jeans, and a pair of black and red sneakers. Atop his head was his two signature trademark, a red and black hat with half of a blue Pokéball, and his adorable mouse Pokémon friend. He had deep auburn eyes and hair as dark as the sky during Sinnoh nights. His dreams of becoming the best Pokémon master defined his stubbornness and determination. He was born in the small town of Pallet Town in the far region of Kanto. The travels and adventures of this young man gave him experience that could only be rivaled by the Elite Four trainers themselves. This was Ash Ketchum.

"Oh man, am I stuffed," Ash groaned to his friends. "I don't think I can eat another bite…"

"Pika," the electric mouse Pokémon agreed.

"That doesn't sound like you at all, Ash!" a blue-haired girl laughed. "You're usually so hungry that you gobble up all the food like a Munchlax."

This girl was an aspiring, young Pokémon Coordinator who just began the first leg of her journey on the road to becoming a top coordinator. She was born in the quaint town of Twinleaf Town in the very region she was currently exploring. The girl was wearing a white beanie with a half of a pink Pokéball in the center. She also had two yellow hairclips to hold up her dark blue hair and a pink scarf around her neck. The young girl wore a tight, black tank top with a short pink miniskirt and matching pink boots adorn with knee high black socks. Her eyes were as dark and deep as her hair. These eyes also held a bright, inextinguishable fire that expressed her passion and determination. This girl was Dawn Berlitz.

"I do not!" Ash protested. The relationship between Dawn and Ash could be best described as two bickering siblings.

"Do too!" Dawn countered. She stood up from her seat.

"Do not!" Ash replied, also standing on his feet and glaring at her.

"Do too!"

"Okay guys, calm down," a young male and old friend advised. "Everyone in the restaurant is staring at the two of you," he sighed.

The young man happened to be the oldest of the group. He wore a green collar T-shirt below a brown and orange vest. He also wore khaki colored jeans with blue and white sneakers. Although no one (not even Arceus himself) could see his eyes, they were naturally black. His hair happened to be light brown, which complemented his perfectly tanned skin. This man had explored almost every known region and was a former Gym leader in the distant Pewter City of the Kanto region. He was a Pokémon Breeder in training, but pondered about the life of a Pokémon Doctor. His name was Brock Harrison.

"Yeah guys," a sweet voice said followed by a giggle. "Save all your enthusiasm for the Wallace Cup. It's only a few more days before the tournament starts. Besides, you always try to fight before the battle starts, Ash. Relax a little."

Ash and Dawn stared at the smiling girl before laughing and sitting back down.

"Yeah, I guess we got a little carried away," said Dawn, who gave the group a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry, Ash," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Dawn. I was going a bit overboard there," Ash replied. "You're right, May, I need to relax a little more."

May. To be more specific, this girl was May Maple. She wore a bright orange and white tank top and a tight pair of biker shorts. She also donned a pair of matching orange and white shoes with black socks that went up halfway to her knees. Around her petite waist was a green fanny pack. Just like her old friend Ash, May also had a signature trademark. Atop of her head was a green bandana with white strips across it, which matched her fanny back. May's soft, brown hair became perfectly balanced into two ponytails because of her bandana. Her eyes were two big pools of sapphire blue which could make anyone lose their train of thought just be staring into them. She was born in the water dominant region Hoenn in the commercial town of Petalburg City and raised in a Gym leader's family. May Maple was dubbed the "Princess of Hoenn" because of her skills as a Pokémon Coordinator. She was an old traveling companion of Ash and learned everything she knew from him. He was her best friend, and she was his.

Ash and Dawn were currently arguing over what dessert they should order while Brock just laughed and sweat dropped. May started staring at Ash and soon became lost in deep thought.

_Ash, you haven't changed a bit_, May thought, giggling to herself. _I missed you more than you know._

"May, are you okay?" Ash asked her with concern very evident in his voice. The care in his voice snapped her out of her train of thought. "You keep staring at us and making weird faces."

"Yeah May," Dawn joined in. "You're face is getting pretty red, almost as if you were thinking of a certain someone," Dawn winked at her.

Ash, who was as dense as a boulder, clearly became confused. "Huh? What are you talking about, Dawn?"

"Nothing, Ash! Dawn isn't talking about anything, right Dawn?" May quickly exclaimed. Her face felt like it was on fire. May began to glare at the giggling blunette.

"Ooookay then…" Ash, who became even more confused stated. "So you are feeling fine?"

"O-of course I'm feeling fine, Ash. I was just – um – thinking about the Wallace Cup," May replied while grinning nervously while trying her best to stop her blushing.

_Man, girls are so weird. Oh well, at least May is feeling better now, I guess_, Ash thought. He then looked over at Pikachu, who was also confused.

"Alright then," Ash shrugged. Brock sighed at the trio and signaled for the waiter to order some chocolate mousse.

When the dessert arrived, Ash quickly dove into his with the rest of the gang soon following. After finishing their meals, the group of friends left the Seven Stars Restaurant and was on the path heading back to the Pokémon Center. May, however, had different plans.

"You guys go on ahead without me," she told her friends. "I think that I will go for a stroll around the lake."

"Can I come with you, May?" Ash asked with a smile. "I need to burn off all that food I ate."

The sapphire eyed coordinator was surprised that Ash wanted to accompany her, but nevertheless agreed. "Sure, Ash!"

"Well I guess Dawn and I will see the two of you guys later then," Brock said, "Nurse Joy, here I come!" The supposedly wisest of the group sprinted down the road to an unfortunate Nurse Joy.

Dawn sweat dropped at the sight of Brock's speed. "Looks like I could use some company now. Pikachu, would you like to come with me to the Pokémon Center?" she asked the mouse sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"Pikapi!" he exclaimed. "Chaaa," Pikachu yawned loudly and hopped onto Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn giggled at the adorable mouse, which looked like he was falling asleep.

"Have fun you two," Dawn winked at the pair before walking away.

May began to blush again while Ash exhibited why he was the densest person alive.

"Huh? What is she talking about? Dawn is acting so weird," Ash said to the blushing girl.

"Y-yeah, she was. Come on Ash, lets walk around Lake Valor now," May replied.

_Looks like Dawn is planning on embarrassing me whenever I'm with Ash_, May thought. _I'm going to have to keep an eye on that one._

The pair walked around the lake until they found a good spot to watch the Pokémon. They sat down while watching as Lake Valor began to shine under the evening lights.

"Hey May," Ash broke the silence, "remember when we traveled together in the Hoenn region and we saw Lake May?"

"Of course I do," May replied, smiling. "It was where we met Romeo and Juliet and their two Pokémon, Volbeat and Illumise."

"Yeah, this lake reminds me about Volbeat and Illumise. The two of them were so close. Hell, even their trainers were close," Ash said.

"That's because the two trainers and their Pokémon were in love, Ash," May informed him.

"Huh, no they weren't. They were just really close to each other," the young trainer countered.

"_Sigh_, Ash you are such a boy," May told him while shaking her head.

"Of course I'm a boy, May, but what does that have to do with Volbeat and Illumise?" Ash questioned like a truly dense kid.

May fell backwards and sighed again, "Never mind, Ash."

_Arceus, how dense can a guy be? _May wondered.

Looking to change the subject, Ash asked May about her travels in Johto.

"So May, how are your Pokémon Contests going in Johto?" he asked. "You said earlier today that you were having a really tough time there."

"Oh, i-it's nothing Ash," she answered, hoping that Ash would drop the subject.

"May, you are my best friend, you can tell me anything," Ash told the brunette coordinator with concern.

May was hesitant, but worked up the courage to tell him. _What if Ash thinks I'm weak? _May thought as her insecurities soared. _No, the Ash I know would never think that. Okay, here it goes._

"I've been losing my confidence lately and it's really hurting my performances," May sighed. "Drew keeps putting me down and Harley is still being, well, a jackass to me. To make matters worse, Drew keeps asking me out, but I refuse each time. Now he won't stop being such a big jerk to me. But the worst thing is, I feel like I'm all alone…"

May could feel some tears build up in her eyes as she recalled the disastrous start of her Johto adventure. She felt so much pressure from the media, her rivals, and even from what her friends thought of her. The fact that she was the daughter of a powerful Gym leader also stressed her to no end.

Ash immediately pulled May into a hug as soon as her tears started to roll down her face. May was completely shocked at his actions, but wrapped her arms around him.

"May, I know its tough traveling all by yourself, but remember that you're never alone," Ash said as he tried to comfort his friend. "You have your Pokémon, who love you, and you have your friends and family always supporting you."

"I know Ash, but sometimes I wish things could go back to the way they were. The days when you, Brock, Max, and I traveled around Hoenn and Kanto," she responded in tears. "I've missed you so much."

Ash did not know what to do, so he reached in his pocket and pulled out his half of the Terracotta ribbon. May saw what Ash did and took out her half of the ribbon too. The duo connected the two pieces, putting back together two missing parts.

"May, look at me," the trainer said to the coordinator, who stared right into his deep auburn eyes. "I will always be there for you. This ribbon is proof of my promise. As long as you keep your half, you will never be alone."

Her sapphire eyes stared hard at the young man in front of her. Feeling as though she would cry again, May tightened her grip around Ash.

"Thank you Ash Ketchum," she whispered to him. "You really are the best friend I could ever hope for."

"Heh, no problem, May. Now how about we head back inside," Ash suggested.

"Okay."

May grabbed Ash's hand as they were walking, which startled the boy. The angelic smile on May's face relaxed Ash. He gently squeezed her hand and motioned for them to get going.

* * *

"NURSE JOY! MY LOVE FOR YOU BURNS WITH A DEEP PASSI– ahhh!"

"Croa… gunk…"

Brock was pulled away from a nervously laughing Nurse Joy by his, um, _caring _Pokémon, Croagunk. Meanwhile, Dawn was sitting on a couch inside the Pokémon Center's lounge, reading the latest Coordinators Weekly magazine. Beside her was Pikachu, who was sleeping like a Snorlax. Ash and May walked hand-in-hand into the Pokémon Center. The both of them felt so comfortable that they forgot about their intertwined hands.

"What's up guys?" Dawn asked, looking up from her magazine. As soon as she laid her eyes upon the duo's connected hands, Dawn squealed in joy.

"AWWWW! You two look so cute!" The young coordinator screamed.

Ash and May both had confused looks on their faces, but then started to blush when a smirking Dawn pointed to their hands. They quickly let go of each other and looked in every direction except each other's.

"I-it isn't what it looks like," Ash stuttered.

_Damn it, why won't my face stop burning!_ Ash thought.

May could not think of an excuse, especially with Dawn smirking at her. "Yeah… We were just… um… we were – "

"Hey guys, how was your walk?" Brock interrupted the trio while rubbing his sides in pain.

_Phew, what a relief. Thank Arceus!_ May thought.

"It was great. Lake Valor is so beautiful at night!" she replied. Dawn was still smirking at May and mouthed to her

_Tell me what happened later!_

May glared at the blunette for a few seconds, but sighed and nodded in agreement.

_Tomorrow! _She mouthed back. Dawn grinned in satisfaction.

"Hey guys, how about we rent a room now?" Ash snapped the two girls out of their side conversation.

"Sure!"

"Okay. Brock, maybe I should talk to Nurse Joy about the room," he suggested, pointing to Croagunk who somehow looked malicious. Brock nodded, and then Ash went up to the counter.

"Welcome to the Valor Lakefront Pokémon Center. What can I do for you this evening?" the jolly nurse asked.

"I would like to rent a room with four beds please, Nurse Joy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Because of the upcoming Wallace Cup, many coordinators and fans have rented rooms before you. I'm sorry to say that the only room we have left is a three bed room," Nurse Joy replied.

"That's fine, Nurse Joy. Thanks again!"Ash grabbed the keys from her and went back to tell his friends.

_Three rooms only? What are we going to do for sleeping arrangements?_ Ash wondered as he made his way to the lounge.

"Hey guys, I got a room, but since there is so many people competing in and watching the Wallace Cup, the only room I could get has three beds only," the young Pokémon trainer said.

"How about we draw feathers to see who sleeps on the floor?" Dawn suggested. "Piplup, come on out!"

A Pokéball was thrown into the air and a little blue and white penguin with a yellow beak came out. "Piplup!"

"Okay Piplup, hold still…" the young coordinator reasoned with her first Pokémon. She quickly plucked four feathers from Piplup's tail.

"Pip! Lup piplup pip!" the little penguin Pokémon screamed and started to peck Dawn on the head.

"Ahhh, Piplup stop!" Dawn yelled. She quickly recalled her pecking friend. "My hair!"

Ash started to laugh uncontrollably at Dawn's situation, which earned him a glare from the blunette.

_He thinks this is funny!? A girl's hair is her life!_ Dawn angrily thought. _I'll teach him a lesson then; time for payback!_

"Okay guys, let's draw feathers now," she said while smirking.

Dawn saw the feather Ash was aiming for, so she faked a sneeze and switched the feathers. Ash's presumed choice became the shortest. "A-achoo! Oh, sorry guys, hehe."

The four friends drew their feathers with Ash receiving the shortest feather as planned and groaned.

"Ha! That's payback for laughing at me earlier!" Dawn said while giggling.

"WHAT! You mean you planned for me to get the shortest feather! That's not fair! I want a redo!" Ash yelled at the still giggling girl.

May started to join in on the laughter at the angry boy, "Sorry Ash, but the results have already been made."

The four friends went to their rented room and changed to go to bed. The room was arranged into four sections: two bedrooms (one with two beds and the other with a queen sized bed, but plenty of space on the floor next to it), a living room, and a restroom. Since May was their guest, Dawn and Brock insisted that she take the bigger bed. Reluctantly, May accepted the room, changed into her night clothes, and said good night to Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu. The coordinator saw Ash, who was still grumbling, setting up his sleeping bag in the tiny living room.

"Ash, if you'd like, y-you can sleep in my room…" May suggested while twirling her thumbs awkwardly. "There is plenty of room on the floor next to the bed."

"A-are you sure…?" a wide eyed Ash asked her. He was nervous. Although May was his friend, she was still a girl. Ash didn't know anything about them, hence the situation with Dawn earlier.

May gulped but spoke, "Of course, Ash. I want you near me."

_What the hell did I just say! I sounded like a freaking idiot! _May thought.

Ash looked surprised at first, but then gave May a huge grin.

"Thank you, May," he said to the girl who returned his smile.

Ash moved his stuff into May's room and the two of them said good night before turning off the light and drifting asleep.

* * *

May woke up to the sound of shivering. She checked the clock on the nightstand.

_12:03 A.M.! What is that sound? I can't fall asleep._

She looked down and saw her sleeping friend. He was shivering in his sleep. There was no doubt that Ash was freezing on the cold floor, especially since he wasn't wearing a shirt nor had a blanket. Feeling bad for him, May slowly got up from her bed and shook the future Pokémon master awake.

"Ash! Ash, wake up," May whispered to the shivering boy.

"Huh? _Yawn_. What happened, May? Are you alright?" Ash asked with concern.

"Yes, Ash, I'm alright, but you're not," she replied. "You've been shivering all night. I'm afraid that you are going to catch a cold." May was scared to hear the answer to her next question.

"Ash, I… I want you to sleep in the same bed with me. W-will you please stay with me?"

Ash was completely in shock to hear May ask her that. They were best friends and only best friends.

_She wants me to what!? Why does my stomach feel so weird? We are only friends. We are only friends. We are only friends, _Ash's mind went to crap as he repeated the mantra in his head.

"S-sure May, thank you." He said after composing himself. Ash and May climbed into the bed and sat shoulder to shoulder. The bed they were sharing was too small to fit the both of them unless they did something. May could still feel Ash shiver and his skin was cold to the touch.

"Ash, you still feel cold. We need to share body heat…" Once again, May swallowed her fear.

"C-can you please hold me…?" May whispered to him while blushing like crazy at thought of his toned chest against her.

Ash felt totally floored again. His mind blanked but he nodded at her. What was happening!? May turned so that her back was facing away from Ash. As soon as she did that, she felt Ash's strong arms go around her petite waist and pull her back into his surprisingly warm chest. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth that the other provided. They were both deep in thought.

_Why does my stomach feel so weird right now? _Ash thought. _It was probably that chocolate mousse from the restaurant earlier_; he tried reasoning with his dense-self. _Wow, May's hair smells so *yawn* good. I think that… I'll… _

_Ash is really warm, _May sighed to herself. _I wouldn't mind waking up and being wrapped around by these strong arms every day. I feel… really… warm…_

The pair fell asleep and had the best sleep each one had experienced in a long time.

* * *

The Staravia in the Valor Lakefront chirped happily as the morning sun rose and shined its rays over the beautiful lake. The rays also shined upon the room of two particular people. Ash and May were peacefully sleeping but were no longer in the same position that they feel asleep in. In fact, it was completely more awkward. May's back was no longer facing Ash; instead, she had managed to turn around while sleeping so that her face was buried in Ash's chest and her arms were around his back!

Dawn woke up to the sounds of the chirping Staravia outside. She slowly got out of her bed and changed into her clothes in the restroom. The blunette saw that Brock was still sleeping, so she made her way to the living room to wake up Ash and Pikachu. Dawn was surprised to see that the electric mouse was the only one sleeping there.

She shrugged it off, thinking that Ash was probably training. Dawn went to wake up May and knocked on her door. Since there was no reply, the coordinator let herself in. What Dawn saw shocked her more than Pikachu's volt tackle could ever do to an opponent.

_Oh. My. Arceus, _Dawn screamed in her head. _Ash and May a-are cuddling! They look sooo cute! AWWWW! I need to show Brock and Pikachu!_

Dawn quickly, yet quietly ran out of the room and rushed into her's. She shook Brock until the breeder finally woke up.

"Huh? NO," Brock yelled. "What is it now, Dawn?" Brock fell back and groaned at the girl who just interrupted his dream about Nurse Joy. Brock was just about to get a sponge bath from the oh so naughty Nurse Joy. The nurse was about to take off her shirt and show Brock her luscious–.

"BROCK SNAP OUT OF YOUR PERVERTED THOUGHTS!" Dawn yelled at the breeder.

_I can't even have Nurse Joy in my dreams, _Brock sighed.

"What is it, what is so important?"

"Come with me please," Dawn persuaded. After waking up Pikachu (who was also annoyed at the young coordinator), Dawn told the two of them to look inside May's room. The two were very confused at first, but when they saw Ash and May, they went wide eyed.

"Pika pi…" the electric mouse said. He couldn't believe what his dense trainer was actually doing. Brock, however, did not seem so surprised. As soon as they left the room, Dawn questioned her friend.

"Hey Brock," the blunette started, "why aren't you so shocked to see this? I mean, they look so cute together and all, but I did not see this coming so quickly."

"Well Dawn, I've always known that Ash and May shared a special relationship. It's different from the one he shares with you, me, and even Pikachu," the breeder explained. "When we used to travel together in Hoenn and Kanto, Ash was like a mentor to May, and she was his apprentice. The worked so well together and always got along."

"Oh, so that is why Ash values that ribbon half so much," Dawn concluded and nodded in agreement.

"I was once asked by Mr. Sukizo, you know, one of the judges of contests, why May's style was so unorthodox yet powerful and beautiful at the same time. The only answer I could come up with is that she was using Ash's battling style."

"Wow, I didn't know that Ash was such a big influence on May..." Dawn stated while awed by the fact that the stories of Ash and May almost sounded like a romance novel.

"Yeah, how about we let these two sleep a little more?" Brock suggested to Dawn. "We can go outside and practice your form for the Wallace Cup."

"Okay!" the coordinator replied as she and Brock made their way outside to practice.

May started to wake up from her sleep, immediately noticing that her pillow was so warm and… breathing? When she opened her blue eyes, she saw that she was currently cuddling with Ash, who still had his arm around her waist. She went wide eyed at her situation, but nonetheless did not let go of Ash.

_Ash is so comfy,_ May giggled to herself, _he looks so cute when he's sleeping._

May did not know why, but she had a sudden impulse to kiss his cheek. The thought made May blush bright red. Throwing caution into the wind, the blushing May listened to her instincts, leaned up, and pressed her soft lips on Ash's smooth cheek after closing her eyes. She did not know, however, that Ash was beginning to stir.

_Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm sleeping in the same bed as May, _he thought while keeping his eyes closed. _Wait; I feel something soft on my cheek._

Ash opened his eyes and what for what seemed like the millionth time, he was in complete shock. May had wrapped her arms around Ash's body so which deduced that they were cuddling together instead of just Ash holding her. But more importantly, the sapphire eyed girl was kissing his cheek! Ash's cheeks became as hot as a volcano during that moment.

After making the kiss linger for a few more seconds, May pulled back and opened her eyes. When she saw Ash staring at her with his jaw dropped, the top coordinator became horrified. She quickly let go of her grip on Ash, grabbed her change of clothes and ran to the restroom.

"May, wait!" The boy yelled. Ash was about to run after her, but remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Shit! Where are my clothes?!"

When May finished changing, she ran with all her might out the door and outside the Pokémon Center. She spotted Dawn who was training with Brock and Pikachu. The coordinator quickly grabbed the other and dragged her away to Lake Valor, leaving a confused Brock and Pikachu by themselves.

"H-hey! I was practicing, May!" Dawn said her friend as she rushed; well more like got dragged, to Lake Valor.

"I'm sorry Dawn, but I really need to talk to you, it's very important" May worriedly told her friend as they disappeared from the sight of Brock and Pikachu.

"Huh, I wonder what May wanted from Dawn, Pikachu," a confused Brock told the electric mouse.

"Pika," Pikachu said in agreement.

Brock and Pikachu started to head back inside, but stopped when they saw Ash run out of the Pokémon Center.

"Brock, Pikachu! Have you two seen May anywhere?!" Ash frantically asked his friends.

"Yeah, we just saw her drag Dawn somewhere away from the Pokémon Center. Why, did something happen?" The breeder asked.

Ash told Brock and Pikachu all the events that transpired the night before up until the present moment.

"I'm so confused, guys," Ash admitted, "She ran off without saying anything. What if our relationship crumbles now? I can't imagine my life without May in it…"

Brock and Pikachu shared a glance and then nodded at one other, thinking the exact same thing.

"Ash, hear me out of this. But I think that you may be in love with May."

Ash's eyes expanded when he heard this. _M-me? In l-love with May?_

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH MAY! SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!" he yelled out.

"Ash, calm down. I asked you to hear me out on this. We have been friends for a while, so I know how stubborn you can get," the breeder said to his oldest friend.

"Pikachu!" the mouse squeaked in agreement.

"Ash. I've never seen you get so worked up over one person before," Brock said. "Not me, not Misty, not Max, not Dawn, not even your own mother! It is clear to me that May holds a special place in your heart."

Ash was totally silenced and in deep thought as he was bombarded by the information.

_I never noticed that before. Do I… Do I love May? I've never felt this way about anyone else before, not even about any of my Pokémon._

"Think about this, Ash," Brock advised to his friend. "May and Dawn should be coming back in a few minutes."

Brock and Pikachu went back inside the Pokémon Center, leaving Ash deep in thought about his feelings.

* * *

"Alright then, spill it. Oh, and just so you know; Brock and I totally saw you two cuddling this morning," Dawn informed the girl when they reached Lake Valor.

"W-WHAT! YOU TWO SAW WHAT HAPPENED?!" May yelled out, completely embarrassed.

"It's no big deal May, it's not like you kissed him or anything," Dawn joked to her while giggling.

May, however, when completely wide eyed and silent. Dawn was still laughing until she saw May's facial expression.

"No way… YOU KISSED ASH KETCHUM!?" the blunette exclaimed with her jaw all the way down.

"I-it's not what you think!" May countered, blushing like crazy. "It was a kiss on the cheek! That's all! Only on the cheek!"

Dawn quickly recovered from her shock but was still not over the fact that May kissed Ash Ketchum, the absolutely densest boy in the world. Even if it was on the cheek. Dawn started to question May, who told her about the events that took place from after leaving the Seven Stars Restaurant up until when May ran out of the room.

"Dawn, I'm really scared. I think I just screwed up my relationship with Ash," May said as tears started to roll down her eyes. She was afraid that Ash, knowing that he had no clue what went through a girl's mind, would completely freak and their friendship would be extremely fragile.

Dawn saw May starting to cry and without hesitation, pulled her friend into a hug.

"Everything will be fine, May. You and I both know that Ash would never want to lose one of his friends, especially you. I know for a fact that you are the most important person in his life," Dawn said to comfort May.

"B-but Dawn," May said through her tears, "how do you know that I'm the most important person to Ash?"

"May, whenever Ash, Brock, and I were not doing anything Gym or contest related, I would ask them to tell me stories of their past adventures," the coordinator told May, "In almost every one of Ash's stories that he told me, you were always in them one or another. This told me for sure that you are Ash's most important person."

May was completely flabbergasted at Dawn's words; she never knew that Ash thought about her so often. Knowing this made her tears stop.

"I think I realize now why I am struggling in my Johto contests," the sapphire eyed girl started. "Before I went off on my own, Ash would always be there to cheer me on and comfort me when I lost. After I lost my first contest, there was no one there for me, but at the time, I didn't realize how important Ash was to me. I… I need him…"

"May, I think that you are in love with Ash," Dawn explained to the now surprised girl. "All these characteristics and moments you share with him show that you care about him a lot. The fact that you just said that you need him in your life proves that you love him."

_Do I really love Ash? I think… I think that Dawn is right. I love him. I love Ash Ketchum,_ May said in her head. It sounded so natural to her. _I… love… Ash…_

"Dawn, I think you're right. I love Ash Ketchum," May told her friend as she could not get over the phrase. After snapping from her entranced state, she thanked Dawn.

"You're welcome, May. How about we head back now so you can tell Ash that you _luv_ him?" Dawn winked at her blushing friend.

The two started heading back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

As May and Dawn came in sight of the Pokémon Center again, the two saw Ash waiting patiently and silently outside. This was a rare thing to see out of the future Pokémon master. This only happened when he was extremely pissed or when he wanted to have a serious talk. May saw this and gulped, hoping that it wasn't because of the first choice. As soon as the two parties met, Dawn excused herself.

"I'll meet you later, guys. I have to – um – practice for the Wallace Cup. See you later!" The blunette yelled to her friends as she walked to the back of the Pokémon Center. Instead of practicing, Dawn quickly went back around the other way and hid in a bush fairly close to the two.

"Hey…" Ash started, feeling awkward and wondering where to begin.

"Hey..."

"May, I need to tell you some–" the young trainer was interrupted by the coordinator who silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. He started to blush madly.

"Before you say anything, Ash, I want… no, I _need_ to tell you something first," the coordinator said. May was scared, but swallowed her fear and continued. "I need to tell you my feelings."

Ash was surprised at first, but nodded and gestured for her to start.

"Ash, when I first met you, I knew you were a special boy. You loved and cared for your Pokémon and taught me how to love them as well. As we traveled together through Hoenn, I felt like you were a boy that came every once in a lifetime. You encouraged me when I decided to become a Coordinator and took me under your wing. You also gave me my dream of being a top coordinator. Without you, I don't know where I'd be today," May said as memories of nostalgia filled the minds of Ash and May. "You also protected me every time we ran into trouble, like from the grass Pokémon back in Hoenn. When we found the Manaphy egg and it thought that I was its mother and you were the father, we both had parental instincts kick in. Not only did you protect me from the pirates, but you were even willing to give up your life to protect Manaphy, Pikachu, and I."

May stared with her sapphire eyes into the auburn eyes of Ash.

"We've shared so many great memories too. Like the time when we helped Lucario save the Tree of Beginning or when we stopped Team Aqua and Team Magma from destroying the world with Groudon and Kyogre."

Memories of traveling with Ash through Hoenn and Kanto quickly exited May's mind as the fairly new ones of her Johto adventure entered.

"When I went to the Johto region, I did so terribly. I realize now that because you weren't there to cheer me on or support me, my confidence fell. What I am trying to say is that I love you, Ash Ketchum. I love with all my heart. Even if what you are about to say isn't the same, I will still love you."

May closed her eyes after finishing her story. She felt tears run down her face since there was complete silence around her. She opened her eyes, however, when she felt a hand lift her head up. Her eyes were completely locked and focused on his. Sapphire looked deep into auburn and vice versa.

"May…" the boy spoke to the hopeful girl, "you are the most special person in my heart. For the longest time, I just thought it was because we were best friends, but after today, I am sure of this feeling." Ash took a deep breath and continued, "I love you, May Maple. In a way, I've always loved you, but now I'm positive. I am in love with you, May. I need you in my life. I love you so much that my dreams of becoming a Pokémon master would mean nothing if you were not with me."

As Ash finished, the dam blocking May's tears finally broke and poured out through her eyes. Ash, who may have finally understood love, was still as dense as ever when it came to women.

"I-I'm sorry, May. I didn't mean to make you cry," Ash apologized.

"Oh Ash, I'm not crying because of what you said, I'm crying because I've never felt this happy before!" May giggled through her tears.

Ash joined in on the laughter, but stopped midway when he felt May's soft lips touch his own. Just like the two halves of the Terracotta ribbon, the two's lips matched perfectly with each other; almost as if they were made for one another.

The kiss lasted over a minute, and when the two pulled back they were both panting heavily with blushes donned on their faces.

"May, that… so… awesome…" Ash said. The kiss had such an effect on him that he couldn't even talk straight.

"It was awesome, huh?" May asked as she giggled at his antics. "How about we go for another round?"

Ash bopped his head up and down like an idiot. The two leaned forward and kissed again. As soon as their lips touched again, both Ash and May felt an explosion go off in their stomachs.

_Wow,_ Ash thought,_ her mouth is so warm. I love May so much, thank Arceus that she feels the same about me._

Ash felt May's tongue lick his bottom lip, asking for permission. At first he was surprised that May was so bold, but let her tongue in without hesitation. May's tongue played inside the mouth of Ash and danced with his own. When she pulled hers back, she felt Ash's tongue follow it. Ash did the same as May did, which earned him a giggle from the brunette as she savored his taste. The kiss was passionate and fiery. It expressed all the feelings which were built up over time. Ash and May continued their kissing until they heard a squeal. Dawn jumped out from her hiding spot in the bushes and started to jump up and down.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but I couldn't help it! You two are so adorable together!" The young coordinator exclaimed. Ash, who had a huge smile on his face, wrapped one arm around May's waist. She blushed and leaned her head to rest on his shoulder as they watched their friend jump around. When Dawn saw what they were doing, she squealed again in happiness for her two friends.

"AWWWW! I have to tell Brock and Pikachu! You two are too cute!" Dawn screamed. With that, the blunette ran into the Pokémon Center to inform their friends about the newest couple. Ash and May sweat dropped at Dawn's antics, but the two were grinning anyway. Ash gave May a quick peck on the lips before talking.

"I guess all we have to worry about now is the Wallace Cup," Ash said sheepishly to his new girlfriend.

"Yeah, after all that's happened today, I forgot all about the Wallace Cup," May said as she giggled.

"We better start practicing then, huh?"

"Okay!" May agreed. But as Ash started to leave, May stopped him with a seductive voice. "But we have plenty of time to do that tomorrow."

Ash started to grin like an idiot and May giggled some more. The lovely couple dove in for another hot and passionate kiss.

* * *

It had been several days since Ash and May got together. Many people at Port Valor near the edge of the Valor Lakefront to catch their boats home or to say goodbye. Among the crowd were Ash Ketchum, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Brock Harrison and Pikachu. The Wallace Cup officially ended the other day. The finale was a legendary battle between two friends, May and Dawn. It all came down to the final battle between May's Glaceon and Dawn's Piplup. In the end, however, Dawn managed to overcome her deficit and beat May at the last moment. Even though she lost the Wallace Cup, May still smiled because she won an even greater prize: Ash.

Unlike in the Johto region, Ash was there to support May and cheer her on every round of the Wallace Cup. May's confidence had skyrocketed back to normal and then even past that since Ash was always by her side after every round. The sapphire eyed girl's characteristics truly modeled the characteristics of her counterpart. So here they were now, about to say goodbye to each other at Port Valor.

"Well guys, I guess this is goodbye for now," May said as she felt tears of happiness and sorrow trickle down her face. "I will miss all you so much."

As she said that, Ash pulled May into a loving embrace while Brock and Dawn offered the pair big smiles. May soon regained her composure and continued.

"Brock. I really enjoyed seeing you again and I will seriously miss your cooking," May stated as she giggled through her tears and hugged him. "Please take care of him," the coordinator whispered into his ear.

"I'll miss you too, May. Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to him," Brock said while grinning. May then moved over to Dawn.

"Dawn, you are like the sister I never had. We have so much in common, especially a big love for shopping," May laughed once again and embraced her. "Good luck with the rest of your Sinnoh contests, I know that you'll do great. Remember to call me as soon as get your last ribbon so I can come back and cheer you on."

"Thank you, May," Dawn said as joined in on May's laughter. The blunette also had tears streaking down her face. "Good luck with your contests too. Make sure to call me when you get your last ribbon too. Arceus knows that this one won't tell me since he forgets everything most of the time," Dawn said while pointing at Ash.

"Hey! I heard that Dawn," the future Pokémon master grinded out from his teeth as his friend stuck her tongue out at him. After breaking her hug with Dawn, May moved to Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I will miss you so much," May grabbed and hugged the electric mouse. "Make sure Ash feeds you. I remember how he would sometimes forget even though Brock reminded him every day," she whispered so that her boyfriend wouldn't hear.

"Pikachu!" exclaimed Pikachu as he rubbed his head against her neck, causing May to giggle. Finally, the last one was her love and best friend ever. She tackled him in a big hug.

"Ash, good luck with the rest of the Sinnoh league. I love you very much," May told her boyfriend as her voice started to crack because of her tears.

"I love you too, May. Good luck with your contests. Always remember that I'll be with you," Ash assured her as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and smiled down at her. "If you ever forget, just look at your half of the ribbon."

May looked into Ash's deep auburn eyes and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced with one another as the kiss deepened. As things started to heat up, a loud cough from Brock and a smirking Dawn interrupted the two, causing them to blush.

"Don't forget to tell me when you get into the Johto Grand Festival, May. I want to be there with you when you win it all, sweetie," Ash said to his lovely girlfriend.

_Aww, Ash is so sweet,_ May thought, _it doesn't really sound like him though._

"Besides, I want to rub it in Drew's smug face that we're dating when I see him," her boyfriend stated with a smirk.

_That's sounds more like Ash, _May said to herself as she giggled.

"Now, Ash, even though Drew is huge jackass to me, I want you to go easy on him. He is still my rival after all," May winked at the trainer.

"Okay…" Ash responded feeling a little disappointed. May giggled at his pouting and pulled him in for another kiss.

Their kiss had ended quickly when they heard the horn of May's boat to the Johto region sound off. The two hugged each other one last time, knowing that they wouldn't be able to see each other face to face for a while.

"Thank you so much, Ashy. I love you," May said adorable to Ash, who blushed like crazy after he heard her call him that.

"I love you too, May. I love you too…" Ash replied.

May said goodbye one last time to Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Ash before climbing aboard her ship. She placed all her items in her room and then made her to the top level to wave goodbye to her friends. As she waved to her friends, who were disappearing from her sight, May held her hands over her heart with one thing on her mind.

_I guess we really were made for one another._

* * *

**A/N:** Too OOC? Too cliché? Please review.


End file.
